valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
January: The Entrance Exam
Scout Shocktrooper | aces = None | coord = }} Story A week later, Avan ends up at Lanseal, burning with dedication to solve the mystery behind his brother's death. With his mind set, he sets off to go pass the entrance exam. But first, he must prepare himself by switching into his uniform and head to class. First, he starts with the written test. With him struggling over written tests in general, he pulls a quote from his brother's book. "Your greatest adversary lies within. Wage war with the weakness in yourself." With Avan marvelling over his brother, he finds his resolve to do the test. During the test, Cosette comes in and sits beside him. They introduce each other, but are interrupted by Zeri who was taking the test. Zeri tells the two to quiet down, and Cosette does. Avan, however, fires back at him, stating that everyone should be supportive here. Zeri doesn't want to be "supportive," because he was scouted and doesn't need support from "some starry-eyed applicant." Avan, insulted, notices Cosette out of breath. It turns out that Cosette took Zeri's word too seriously, as it resulted in her holding her breath during the exchange. As Avan and Zeri re-engage in their exchange, they're interrupted by an instructor, as the test is about to start. As the both go back to their seats, Zeri is immediately met with racism, for he is a Darcsen. But again, the instructor quiets them down. After the written portion comes the written portion. At the Drill Grounds, Rodriguez, the Drill instructor, introduces himself as the proctor for their field exam. He tells the group of cadets to split into teams of three, and that they will be participating in simulated combat. He first announces the cadets for Team A, which turn out to be none other than Avan, Zeri, and Cosette. And as they step forward, the test begins. Mission Briefing Your combat skills will be put to the test in this mock battle. Avan, Zeri and Cosette must capture the enemy base camp in area 2. Strategy You can take the first base camp by moving Avan straight to it, ignoring the shocktrooper and killing the scout guarding it. Then, you can place Avan in between the two scouts in Area 2, crouching at the sandbags. This will allow the enemies to aggressively engage Avan on their turn. Then, clear out the shocktrooper in Area 1 with Zeri (it doesn't matter where you deploy him). On turn 2, you can scout rush the camp with Avan's high defense. Rewards |Bonus Unit = None |Base Camp = |Other Reward = *The 'briefing room' is now available. You can choose which mission to take from this menu. }} Aftermath After the skirmish, Team A have passed both the written and field exam, leaving Cosette and Avan with total satisfaction. Zeri stops them before they get ahead of themselves, as they have yet to do the aptitude screening. At the gym where they're doing the aptitude screening, Avan doesn't understand the results of the aptitude screening. As the results come in, Cosette gets placed in the Engineer division, Zeri gets placed in the Shocktrooper division, and Avan can choose whatever class he wants. Cosette suggests that Avan has an aptitude for every class, while Zeri counters with his suggestion of lacking aptitude in every single class. This sparks another fight between Avan and Zeri, but is stopped short by Cosette. Avan heads to the headmaster's office, looking for some more information on his brother's "death." As the two introduce himself, the headmaster notifies Avan of getting placed in Class G. Then Avan asks about his brother. The headmaster replies with him being a patriotic soldier, and that he stood out in strength, intelligence, and leadership. He stops before revealing any more details as it is considered a "national security concern," only revealing that he participated in a special mission. He continues praising Avan, and Avan exits the room. When Avan finishes unpacking in his dormitory, he immediately passes out. Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Missions Category:January Missions Category:Missions Category:One-Star Missions